Dust vs Rey
Dust vs Rey 'is ZombieSlayer23's twenty-fourth DBX! Description ''Dust: An Elysian Tail vs Star Wars! In a battle between main protagonists from their game/movie, wielding a sharp, trustworthy blade, who will prevail? Who do you want to win? Dust Rey Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Loud crunches beneath her feet passed through the night as Rey walked on. She was headed toward the Grand Cavern, an ancient place only heard in Legends. The place was supposed to grant you incredible powers if you were the "Chosen One". And that was what Rey was doing, seeing if she was the.... You know. Rey had finally reached her destination. As she walked deeper into the cavern, the lights became more dim.... Until she came across a source of light. Several torches lit throughout the cavern, and an ancient artifact lay in the center. Rey, slowly but surely, walked towards the artifact... A blur of blue rushed at Rey. Rey took notice of this and leaped into the air, avoiding a sword attack from the mysterious new opponent. Rey quickly equipped her lightsaber and pointed it at her new challenger. Rey: What do you want? The figure glanced at Rey. Dust: My name is Dust. You must be the guardian I am supposed to slay in order to get the artifact! Rey, obviously confused, took this as a riddle. Rey: I'm not into games, you monster! You tried to kill me, and I'll be the last person you ever see! Rey swung her blade at Dust. HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Battle for Crait - Star Wars - From 1:10) Dust quickly countered the attack and bashed the top of his sword into Rey's head, knocking the Jedi into the ground. Dust then activates Dust Storm, where he allows Rey to shoot into the air like being sucked into a vacuum. The move ends, and Rey is sent crashing into the ground. As she does so, Dust used his Double Jump to land a series of slashes with his sword on Rey in mid-air. With one final mighty kick, Dust sends Rey into the ground. The impact left a trembling roar echoing through the cave. Dust: Sorry 'bout that. Dust starts to walk away from the scene, rubble explodes from the ground. Dust turns around quickly, facing Rey. The Jedi was lifted several boulders of rocks without breaking a sweat. Rey: Dodge this! The boulders came sleeping at Dust like a Hurricane. Dust bashed the swords in half with his swords, quickly running at Rey while doing so. Every swing Dust took drained some bit of energy. But as the final half of the rocks came at Dust, the swordsman used The Underling, dodging all of the attacks and eventually reaching Rey. He stomped on Rey's toe before smacking the butt of his sword into her gut, knocking her backwards. Dust leaped into the air and drilled himself into Rey, dealing massive damage into the gut of the female. But the Jedi quickly countered the attack and swept her saber at Dust. Dust merely dodged the attack, but the saber managed to graze his gut. Upon impact, blood crept down his clothes and onto the ground. Rey: Come on! Rey, seizing the moment, extended her leg and knocked Dust off of his feet. As he dropped to the ground. Rey managed to land a Jumping Punch into Dust's gut, launching the swordsman into the side of the cave. Dust rebounded off of the wall and dropped to the ground, breathing heavily. Rey decided to take the offensive once more and attempt to finish off the battle. As she rushed at Dust, the swordsman picked himself up. Dust: Aerial Dust Storm! (Cue: Theme of Phoenix - Marvel vs Capcom 3) As the swordsman started to swing himself into the air, a small tornado began to form. Rey, taking this by surprise, tried to run away from the disaster. But the attack swept her off of her feet and launched her into the air, spinning her frantically. The gigantic gusts sent Rey crashing downwards into the ground. She continued to crash to the side from the attack, explosions of rubble blasting from the ground. Rey quickly activated her lightsaber and stabbed it into the ground, slowly stopping her slide. After several seconds, Rey came to an abrupt halt and lay on the ground, regaining her strength. Dust quickly took this to his advantage. As the attack was merely a distraction, Dust managed to reach Rey in no time. He bashed Rey in the gut, knocking her into the air. He followed up with the attack by grabbing her shoe in mid-air and slammed her into the ground. Rey's lightsaber dropped out of her reach as she was damaged dearly. Dust, taking no chances at all, lifted his sword and swung it down..... Rey forced the lightsaber into her hands and forced it upwards. The lightsaber instantly cut through Dust's sword, slicing the weapon in two. Dust, knowing it was game over, could only cry for help. Rey: Take this, you savage! Rey thrust her lightsaber past the right side of Dust's shoulder, slicing the arm right off of his body. Dust cried in pain and dropped to the ground. Proceeding to do the same with Dust's other arm, the final arm came off in seconds. Dust dropped to the ground in a pool of blood, defeated. But that monster deserved worse! Rey forced Dust into the air with the force and held him there for some time. Dust: You.... You think I was the savage-'' Before Dust could speak again, Rey used the power of the force to leap into the air. As an extra boost, she was flung at Dust with incredible speed. And without a further doubt, Rey jammed her leg right into Dust's torso, brutally snapping his body in half. An explosion of guts and organs stained the cave. Rey quickly pulled her lightsaber back in her satchel and rushed away from the scene, only a blue hat to be left behind in a pool of dark blood. '''DBX' Conclusion The Winner Is... Rey! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights